The Land of Magic: Darkness Lurking
by GRAMPS1.0
Summary: Zach is an average kid until summer rolls in and his dad wants to kick start it by going camping for three days. But before the trip even kicks of Zach discovers he is an important key to the future, of the magic realm and normal realm. Zach has to be prepared to unknowingly embark on a new life and leave his old life behind Zach's new life is to save the people of the magic realm.
1. Introduction

Intro:

It seemed to be just yesterday that Zack had been nothing than just a mere kid, now he was more than that. Zack now had the responsibility of a man, or protector. The lives and futures of everyone in the town of Frog-Creek lay within his hands. As he faced both certain evil, and certain death, Zack had a second thought enter his mind, "Could I do this?" he said. Could he? Or would all of his training with the mysterious old man prove to be fruitless? Will he die, and if so will it be a fatal death, or a heroes death. Questions soared through Zacks mind the moment of truth was near 


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

Rain pounded on Zach's window as he stared at the thick and gray afternoon clouds. Patches of sun shone through adding a heavenly effect. And to think Zach's dad plans on going camping! "I'm like 16!" Zach thought as he looked into the clouds. "Why the hell would I like camping!?" He had a point because Zach couldn't even go 2 minutes without gaming or being online. "We hardly talk son! We should spend some quality time together." His dad would say, so it makes perfect sense to go in the woods and get mauled by bears! Point is camping ISN'T what Zach calls quality time together. In fact he rather be tortured than kick of his summer being bored as shit in the damn woods! Zach looked up as his dad walked into the room. "Hey Zach letting you know that rain or shine we leave in half an hour" he said. A torturous groan escaped Zach's throat. His dad grabbed his hair messing up his comb over, his face turned a light pink. But his voice was was calm and steady, "Listen we are going to have fun, just us guys you know," he said winking and rustling his son's hair. The discussion was just about over considering the fact that his dad is totally ignoring everything he's trying to say. His dad took a deep breath in then clapped his hands together. "OK kid-o get ready" he said as he exited the room. Zach's head was still in the clouds, the rain had stopped but the gray clouds still remained. The room suddenly went cold, Zach could see his breath. "What the hell!?" he said frost began to build around the window pane which began to crack as the cold because more intense. Zach began to drift a strange drift into the cold, his room seemed to be gone Zach now faced a creature beyond belief. A cloaked hooded figure engulfed in purple aura that oozed evil. Zach's eyes darted looking around, Zach moved his lips as if to say "where am I" and then it was clear. Clear he was probably going to die, it was clear that Zach was no where, trapped in a void of energy. The creature moved forward he extended a hand and then a dark red neon plasma matter began to form into a dense ball, small and compact. His face remained cloaked in darkness. "Boy when you meet death tell him that your death could have been avoided, had he have given us the power we seek!" his undead voice hissed. Then the plasma matter launched from his fingertip whizzing through the void.

 _ ****_


	3. Chapter 2

_The blast of plasma was the last thing Zach had saw before the darkness faded and then their was just white. Nothing visible but white, then suddenly Zach heard a rich, deep sounding voice. Calm enough to calm the toughest seas. Zach's rising heartbeat slowed "Hello?" he called looking around the white abyss. "Relax" the voice said. It also sound like it belonged to an older man. "Where am I?!" Zach asked his eyes darting all over. "The spell that the dark sage hit you with missed had it connected fully you'd be in hell my boy." he said. Hell, Zach thought this is so unreal! Zach had so many questions but in the light of panic couldn't get them out he was solely focused on escaping wherever he was at. "Listen very closely my boy the spell missed but the brush with evil is the side effect from it." the man said. "Apparently you're stuck in between hell and the sub-magical realm" he explained "How do I get out!" Zach asked. There was a long pause then the old man said "You must meet the warden he's away now but will be back in approximately 5 minutes good luck!" he. said " Wait who are you and what do I do when the warden arrives?" Zach. asked. "I don't know the warden is a mysterious man in more ways than one he could also be merciless" the man said. "As for your other question who am I, well you'll know soon enough" the man said his voice grew distant until it faded away. Zach stood in complete silence surrounded by white that stretched endlessly. Then suddenly the dimension began to shake and a haze of neon green ,swirling matter formed, with black in the center, apparently it was a portal. Then there was a thick popping sound. Then appeared a man dressed in leather robes with a shiny bald head with only a little bit of snow white hair on the back of his head. He had a long staff with a purple ruby carved into the top. "I'm the Warden" he said._

 _Message from the writer:_

 _This story originated from wattpad so its only relation to harry potter is magic. I'm the original writer all themes and ideas are mine._


End file.
